The Magical Power Of Romance
by ScarxZiraforever2004
Summary: It's Valentine's Day on Sodor and trouble lurks ahead for Thomas! (Thomas/Lady story if you don't ship it don't read this)
1. Daydreaming

Narrator: Thomas woke up early that morning to make sure that he was okay. It was Valentine's Day or as James liked to call it, "Singles Awareness Day". But, the blue tank engine didn't have any plans for that special day in February... At least, on the outside.

Thomas' driver: Wake up, Thomas, we've got a whole lot of work to do today! Sir Topham Hatt still has a railway to run.

Narrator: On his branch line, Thomas began to daydream as he made his way to Vicarstown. It was only his driver waking him up that he snapped out of it.

Thomas' driver: WAKE UP THOMAS!!

Thomas: Come on! It was getting to the good part too!

Thomas' driver: Good part of what?

Thomas: N-N-Nothing...

Percy: (whistles) Hi, Thomas!

Thomas: (whistles back) Hello, Percy!

Narrator: Thomas made his way to Knapford, Sonic the Streamlined Tank Engine was there.

Sonic: Hey, Thomas! How ya doing?

Thomas: Good, thank you. And you?

Sonic: Quite good. So, got any plans for today?

Thomas: W-W-What? What are you talking about?

Sonic: There's a special fair going on at Vicarstown today and if you have a girlfriend you can take them.

Thomas: I've asked everyone but they've all rejected me.

Sonic: That's sad.

Thomas: All except one...

Sonic: Who?

Thomas: My secret crush. I've only told Percy, Gordon, James and Toby about it.

Sonic: Can you tell me? I won't tell anyone.

Thomas: It's Lady.

Sonic: Why don't you go and ask her?

Thomas: The problem is I'm afraid she might reject me and she needs someone brave and strong to protect her from Diesel 10.

Sonic: Thomas, you're one of, if not the bravest engine I've ever met and you're actually really strong for a small tank engine like yourself.

Thomas: I'll try! Cheers, Sonic!

Sonic: My pleasure. Bye, Thomas!

Narrator: Meanwhile at the sheds, Thomas found a note on the floor.

Thomas' driver: (reading) _To Splodge, I have the magic engine at the smelter's yard and I'm going to scrap her. Make it if you can! Signed, Diesel 10._

Thomas: (gasps) **LADY'S IN TROUBLE!!**

Narrator: Thomas set off to tell Sonic immediately.

Thomas: Sonic!

Sonic: Thomas! Why are you so worried all of a sudden?

Thomas: It's Lady, she's at the smelter's yard, he's got her!

Sonic: Who's got her?

Thomas: Diesel 10.

Sonic: Oh no! We have to do something, Thomas!

Thomas: Follow me!

Narrator: And the two engines set off to rescue Lady from Diesel 10!


	2. Saving Lady

Narrator: Meanwhile, at the smelter's yard, things were going very well for Diesel 10!

Splatter and Dodge: Hahahahahahahahahaahaha! You did a good job, boss!

D10: Why, thank you, Splodge. Now, finally! After _all_ these years, I've got you! Any last words?

Lady: Well, there is one thing you're forgetting.

D10: And what would that be?

Thomas: (whistles loudly) **MY SENPAI HAS NOTICED ME!!** Make way, hero coming through!

Sonic: (whistles loudly) All right, Diesel 10, what exactly are you up to?

D10: Nothing.

Thomas: I know your game, Diesel 10, trying to ruin my perfect life on this perfect railway, on Valentine's Day too!

Sir Topham Hatt: Diesel 10! **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?**

D10: None of your businessman Fat Hatt!

Sonic: Well, there's a bomb strapped to your claw and it's going to blow up in... 25 seconds.

D10: What the what? **AHHHHHHHHH!! SPLODGE RETREAT!!!!!!**

Sir Topham Hatt: Very nicely done, Sonic! You are a Really Useful Engine.

Sonic: It was my pleasure, sir!

Lady: Could somebody get me away from this claw, please? It's creepy looking! (Sonic pushes a button which makes the claw go up)

Thomas: Lady, there's something I've been wondering since we first met and I don't think you'd expect this.

Lady: Really? Me too.

Both: Do you love me?

Sonic: That's my boy!

Both: I do!

Sonic: Oh, those two were made for each other.

Thomas: Lady, would you like to be my Valentine?

Lady: Of course, Thomas!

Sonic: Well, it looks like you did a great job, Thomas.

STH: Really Useful, that's what I'd say!

Sonic: Indeed, sir.

STH: Not to mention brave as well!

Thomas: Thanks, sir.

Narrator: And now, we've come to the end of our story and it's time for all of us to go home and spend the rest of the day with the love of our life...

Just like Thomas! (Both whistle)


End file.
